


Dean Comes Home from a Date

by IAmButterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmButterfly/pseuds/IAmButterfly
Summary: In which Dean Winchester goes on a date and Sammy has questions. Short and fluffy. You won't find plot here. First fic here. No clue what I'm doing.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 26





	Dean Comes Home from a Date

"So." Sam said, turning on the bunker lights.

"I thought you would be asleep by now." Dean descended the stairs as a smug smile spread on his brother's lips.

"I wanted to see how your date went."

"My date? What date?" And even though Dean was trying to hide it he was already blushing. Sammy raised his eyebrows. Dean's clothes were wrinkled and his shirt was on backwards. Not to mention his ruffled hair.

"Are you really going to lie to me?"

"I'm not lying Sammy." Dean stood right in front of Sam.

"Dean. Your shirt is on backwards." Dean looked down, blushing harder. "So, tell me about it."

"Tell you what?"

"Who was it?" Sam pressed.

"Just an old friend."

"Dean, I know all your friends. They're dead."

"Sammy, it's nothing." Dean looked away, grinning.

"Are you smiling?" Sam turned Dean around. "Tell me who it was."

"An old friend who's a hunter."

"Can you be a little more specific?"

"An old friend who is a hunter. I just-" Dean stopped, smiling, "You could almost say an angel."

"Like Cas?" Sam asked, laughing.

"No, not like Cas." Dean shook his head and turned away. Dean heard the flap of wings, but couldn't bear to turn around.

"Dean, you forgot your wallet."

And Sammy stopped laughing.

"Son of a bitch, Cas."


End file.
